Novos Caminhos
by Ray Shimizu
Summary: um ex soldado que apenas o que sabia era lutar, sem objetivo de vida, um ser vazio, assim se descrevia Heero Yui.Ele irá descobrir que tem novos caminhos a seguir.RxH
1. Heero Yui

Ano 195 A.C

_A Terra vive em uma frágil e provavelmente falsa paz._

O soldado perfeito não precisava mais lutar, poderia viver normalmente, mas o que um homem que foi treinado desde sua nascença para matar pode fazer?

Sempre o ensinaram como lutar, mas não a viver, um novo caminho a escolher, um caminho na qual ele teria que escolher sozinho.

_Heero, um perfeito exemplo do soldado sem sentimentos, totalmente frio e objetivo.Agora era obrigado a seguir uma nova vida,mas,por onde começar?Nunca conseguira se relacionar com ninguém. Simplesmente obedecia ordens.O primeiro passo é sempre o mais difícil,é como pisar em falso,pode-se cair a qualquer momento._

_Mas cair a qualquer momento é melhor que ficar estático. Durante o anoitecer, sentado em um banco de praça,observando pessoas que vagavam,felizes sem se preocupar,via em seus rostos, sorrisos que não conseguia dar,que nem ao menos tinha motivos para isso._

_Após horas de reflexão,e aparentemente sem objetivo na vida,ele resolve se levantar.Sem saber exatamente para onde ir,resolve caminhar sem rumo._

_Pensando não ser mais necessário , o que faria,os outros pilotos pareciam ter encontrado seus caminhos.E por acaso no seu encontra-se um deles._

_Duo Maxwell,Heero considerava ,pois ele possuía um propósito na vida.E mesmo quando lutava,era por alguém,ou por algo._

_E Heero se perguntava o porque de ele mesmo lutar,nunca tivera medo de morrer pois não tinha propósito algum para viver._

_-Olha!!Heero! Quem diria.Quanto tempo! - como sempre Duo demonstrava seu ótimo bom humor_

_Heero arqueara a sobrancelha olhando com desdém._

_-O que faz aqui?_

_Duo ignorando a grosseria responde espontaneamente._

_-Ah,nada de mais!Apenas passeando...e você?Fazendo algo de importante a tempos não te vejo!_

_Heero não diz nada e apenas permanece encarando-o._

_Heero não desejava ser grosseiro,era apenas de sua natureza ser lacônico._

_- Nada que te interesse._

_- Nossa! Você não mudou nada! Você podia ser mais simpático com o seu velho amigo aqui! -Duo apesar de ouvir palavras nada educadas de Heero, continuava a sorrir, talvez isso irritasse um pouco Heero._

_Heero não tinha o que dizer, isso dificultava muito as coisas para Duo._

_- Não vai falar nada?- Duo o observou de certa forma o entendia, por seu passado ter sido de um tanto semelhante._

_Heero continuou a olhar Duo calado_

_- Não é por nada, mas eu não queria que você me deixasse no vácuo._

_- O que você quer que eu diga? - finalmente Heero se pronuncia._

_- Como assim, "o que você quer que eu diga?", não sei se você sabe, mas um diálogo requer no mínimo que duas pessoas estejam falando!_

_- E quem disse que eu quero falar com você? - Heero desvia o olhar para a rua._

_- Você precisa parar de ser grosso desse jeito! Sabe o que você precisa? Uma namorada!_

- Eu não preciso de coisa nenhuma! - Heero tinha se alterado com o que Duo havia dito.

- É , tenho razão, e urgente antes que você fique mais azedo que um limão!

- "Humpf!" - Heero fez uma careta, e antes que batesse em Duo saiu andando.

_-Heero!Heero calma cara...não precisa ficar tão bravo...você leva tudo muito a serio!_

_Heero continuava a andar seguido de perto por Duo,enquanto pensava revoltado "Namorada?Não preciso disso!Estou muito bem como estou"._

_Mas o sentimento de vazio que sentia por dentro contrastava com seus pensamentos individualistas. De qualquer forma todos sabem que sentimentos não são o seu forte._

_--Ora vamos Heero! Você é muito deslocado! Deveria vir comigo a festa que vai rolar amanha!_

_Heero se limita a um:_

_- Obrigado...mas acho que não..._

_-Ah, não seja estraga prazer! Você não vai fazer nada mesmo!_

_Duo insistiu tanto que Heero no final acabou aceitando._

_- Assim que se fala! Amanhã vamos nos divertir! - Duo mostrou ter ficado contente com a resposta, abraçando-o amigavelmente._

_- Não fale por nós dois, você sabe que eu não quero ir .- mal humorado como sempre - Heero fez uma careta por tanta intimidade_

_- No fundo eu sei que você quer ir. _

_- Ah cala a boca Heero estava realmente irritado._

_-Conheço você! Sei que quer ir... hehe_

_Heero já estava cansado e nervoso._

_-Vou pra casa, falar com você me cansa!_

- Eu te canso?!

Heero estava quase estrangulando Duo, e foi pra casa, Duo estava satisfeito, queria ajudar Heero, sabia que ele precisava conviver mais com as pessoas.

Duo tinha uma amiga que estava precisando conhecer outras pessoas também.

Era _quase cinco da manhã e Heero já acordado..._

_-Festa...que perda de tempo..hunf...- murmura deitado na cama._

_Se levanta logo depois para trabalhar ,desde que a guerra cessara passara a trabalhar em uma empresa automotiva.Montar carros era entediante e cansativo._

_Mas essa noite reservava para ele algo que iria mudar o que chamamos de destino._

_No trabalho o tempo passa rápido e logo a noite avança._

_A festa esta para começar..._

_**N/A – Oi! Espero que a fic esteja no mínimo interessante, sempre vi fics yaois então pensei em fazer diferente.**_

_**Embora ela ainda não tenha aparecido é Heero e Relena.**_

_**Sei que tem muita gente que a odeia, mas eu gosto dela hehehe.**_

_**Claro, sei que há mais gente que gostam dela também.**_

_**Ah, essa fic eu estou escrevendo com uma amiga, a Mei.**_

_**Ela revisa e deixa a fic mais bonita.**_

_**Muito obrigada a você Mei! **_

_**Agora eu quero comentários! Se não eu não posto mais, eu continuo dizendo, eu não escrevo para paredes.**_

_**Afinal não custa gastar mais dois minutos, custa?**_

_**Se eu escrevesse só para mim eu nem postava, quero saber para quem eu estou escrevendo.**_

_**Beijos para todos os leitores.**_


	2. A Festa

Apesar de não ter a menor vontade de comparecer aquela festa,resolveu por consentir em ir apenas pela insistência de Duo,por ser um evento formal,teria de se vestir com roupas sociais o que o irritava o irritava ainda mais.

Heero se veste e aguarda pacientemente que Duo apareça,como era de se esperar o americano estava como sempre atrasado.

-Além de ter que ir a essa festa idiota ainda tenho que esperar...

Depois de meia hora esperando sentado no sofá olhando o nada, Duo toca a campainha.

-Finalmente...

-Ah só demorei um pouquinho!-exclama Duo sorrindo de soslaio assim que Heero abre a porta.

-Que seja...vamos de uma vez...

-Ah já ta ansioso é?-diz Duo caçoando

-Cale-se e ande logo!Não quero perder tempo com essa bobagem...pretendo voltar logo.

-Nossa que mal humor!Dormiu mal essa noite foi?

Heero prefere calar-se. E os dois seguem assim o resto do caminho.

Ao chegarem ao local,Duo abre um grande sorriso,ao contrário de Heero.

O festa estava esplendida, tudo iluminado com perfeição,os enfeites claros e elegantes,todos os convidados sorriam com simpatia e glamour.Duo parecia reparar em tudo,enquanto que Heero por seu lado só olhava de lado.

-Nossa Heero!Bota um sorriso nessa sua cara!Estamos aqui para nos divertir! Não para ficarmos carrancudos!

Heero limitou-se a um olhar de congelar a espinha.

Duo encara Heero suando frio.

-Acho que alguns vieram pra isso mesmo...Euuuu já volto vou procurar a aniversariante!Vou num pé volto no outro!

-Nem se preocupe em voltar...-exclama Heero de mal humor como sempre.

Duo procura por um bom tempo,pois a casa mais parecia um palácio em sua magnitude.

-Relena!!Finalmente te achei!

-Duo!Fico feliz em vê-lo!-diz Relena sorrindo delicadamente

-Nossa que gata!

Relena trajava um vestido longo azul marinho, com cristais delicados bordados e uma presilha em forma de folha incrustada de brilhantes prendendo seus longos cabelos castanhos,suas sandálias com pequenos cristais a davam um ar de fada.

-Duo!Que exagero eu fico sem graça!

-Exagero nem um não!-diz Duo sorrindo de forma maliciosa - bom eu trouxe um amigo,ele está lá fora! Não quer conhecê-lo

_-Mas é claro!-Relena oferece o braço para que Duo a guie para onde Heero deveria estar,mas qual não é a surpresa que ele não está._

_-Ué...pra onde ele foi?!_

_Duo olha de um lado para o outro tentando avista-lo, nada._

_-Acho que foi dar uma volta... .-Relena diz entre risos._

_-É, mas onde será que ele foi?_

_Heero caminhou em direção aos jardins, algo desviou sua atenção para lá. Era um jardim com as mais variadas flores_

_Ele admirava todas aquelas flores em seu esplendor_

_Duo suspira dizendo:_

_-Aquele cabeçudo!_

_- Calma Duo..logo ele volta-diz Relena entre risos_

_-É...o jeito é esperar...Ele é um tanto quanto mal humorado,espero que não se assuste com ele._

_-Não se preocupe-responde Relena - vou caminhar um pouco...tenho que cumprimentar alguns convidados,nos falamos mais tarde esta bem?_

Relena recebia os convidados conforme esses iam chagando, a noite avançava com velocidade,em breve soaria a meia noite.

Relena se dirige até o jardim,por algum motivo acha que alguém esta lá, e de fato Heero continua a admirar o jardim perdido em pensamentos.

-Olá?-Relena se aproxima vagarosamente

Heero apenas a olha sem lhe dirigir uma única palavra.

- Me desculpe te incomodo? - Relena pergunta um pouco hesitante.

Heero move os lábios pra responder, mas por alguma razão acha prudente não dizer, apenas faz menção com a cabeça em forma de não.

- Perdão, eu o conheço?Você não seria por acaso amigo do Duo?

- Pode se dizer que sim.

Relena sorri de forma inocente

-Ele deve dar trabalho, mas o que faz você aqui sozinho?

-Nada de mais...

-Ah desculpe a indelicadeza!Meu nome é Relena Peacecreaft.-Relena se curva fazendo uma reverencia.

Heero ergue uma sobrancelha, acredita já ter ouvido aquele nome,só não se lembra onde.

-Sou Heero Yui.

Relena percebe com espanto que é ele o piloto de Gundam de que Duo lhe falara.

Heero percebe a reação de Relena e diz:

-O que foi?

-Nada!- Relena achou que seria indelicado tocar no assunto.

Heero a encara

-Bem...logo irão cortar o bolo...vamos lá?- ela diz com um doce sorriso.

Heero não estava muito disposto, mas enfim ele também não era tão indelicado.

-Claro...vamos.

Relena notara que ele não sorrira nem sequer uma vez,aquilo a intrigara.

Duo já estava no salão aguardando a aniversariante,e quem sabe por ventura Heero poderia aparecer.

Heero ainda não notara que a aniversariante era na realidade a própria Relena,ao se aproximarem Duo os avista.

-Relena!!Tá na hora de cantar parabéns! - diz Duo com um sorriso maroto - e ainda achou o Heero! Olha ai o desaparecido!

Heero parecia ter perdido a paciência, se é que ele tem.

- Ah Heero! deixa desse mal humor! hoje é festa!

Heero apenas olha carrancudo para Duo que ignora e diz:

-Relena,vamos lá.Todos estão esperando.

-Ah, sim claro.

Após toda aquela cantoria de parabéns, chega a hora de comer o bolo.

-Oba!- diz Duo

Duo se deliciava com o bolo, adorava doces.

-Nossa!Relena esse bolo esta ainda melhor que o do ano passado!

Relena apenas ria, ela achava Duo engraçado.

Heero a observava, havia algo nela que chamava-lhe a atenção,mas ele não sabia ao certo o que.

Heero acreditava que iria voltar o mais cedo possível, mas já eram quase duas da madrugada e nem menção de ir embora. "Eu mereço..." dizia ele em pensamento.

--Ele é assim mesmo... mas no fundo é um cara legal!

Quase cinco horas da manhã e finalmente a festa chegava ao fim.

-Nossa! Como o tempo passou rápido!-diz Duo

-Pra você...-diz Heero irritado

-Desculpe se a festa não lhe agradou!-diz Relena com uma expressão triste.

Heero percebe que não devia ter dito aquilo e não sabe o que fazer.

-Ele é bobo mesmo!A festa estava ótima! - responde Duo

- Bem é isso! Bem a gente vai indo! Bom descanso, Relena! - diz Duo acenando.

- Até mais!Tenham uma boa noite! - diz Relena acenando também.

Enquanto que Heero se mantém calado.

No caminho...

- Credo Heero, nem com uma dama você sabe ser educado!

-Fique quieto Duo!- Heero sabia que Duo estava certo, mas ele realmente não era muito bom com esse tipo de coisa.

Heero chega em casa, estava muito cansado, porém não conseguia dormir, ficou pensando em Relena, algo nela chamava atenção, embora ele não sabia o que era, depois de horas finalmente ele havia adormecido...

**N/A- Aeeee pessoal! Valeu pelas review! Não sabem o quão importante eles são pra mim !**

**Bem espero que tenham gostado, não sei se foi do agrado de vocês, mas dei o meu melhor, e a Mei também! **

**Layla Hamilton Kikumaru – é infelizmente são poucos que gostam dela...que bom que você escreve, eu estava lendo e achei muito linda! Acho que em breve eu leio tudo! E é muito bom que tenha gostado!**

**Yoko Kutogane – huahauhau, a gente escreveu com o dicionário do lado! Hehehehe, espero que tenha gostado, a gente vai tentar sempre melhorar.**

**Winry – Ai está a continuação! D espero que tenha que goste.**

**Bruna-chan – Que bom que você gosta de Heero e Relena, e que bom que está gostando da fic! **

**Como é bom saber que não estou escrevendo para paredes! Isso é ótimo! **

**Beijos aos leitores e leitoras! \o\**


	3. na casa de Relena

_Heero acorda com a manhã já avançando, eram quase nove da manhã e apesar de não ter de ir trabalhar se levanta, mesmo estando com sono. Ao contrario de seu amigo Duo que roncava de forma significativa, depois da festa Duo dormiu como uma pedra._

_Relena já estava a tomar café da manhã, um café digno de princesa, e mesmo com toda a bajulação, tudo o que pudesse desejar dentre roupas, jóias, sapatos e até mesmo aquela grande festa de aniversario, ela não conseguia expulsar um certo vazio interior._

_- O que é esse vazio que sinto? - se indagava Relena_

_Relena era solitária, seus pais sempre viajavam à negócios,e sua única amiga era a governanta da casa Lucrezia Noin._

_- Senhorita Relena, que cara triste é essa? - pergunta Noin preocupada_.

_- Nada não Noin, eu só estava pensando um pouco, só isso. - Relena olha pra Noin._

_- E no que pensava? _

_- Sabe eu não tenho do que reclamar da minha vida, mas mesmo assim...sinto como se faltasse algo em mim._

_Noin logo entendeu do que se tratava._

_- Isso o que falta ...nenhum dinheiro vai poder lhe dar..._

_- E o que é?! - pergunta Relena_

_Noin dá um sorriso discreto meio que enigmático e diz:_

_- Com o tempo você descobrirá sozinha_

_Relena não entendera o que Noin dissera, mesmo assim agradeceu._

_- É verdade! Quase me esqueci! Relena amanhã começarão suas aulas!_

_- Aulas... de que?! -Relena pergunta sem entender nada._

_- Você aprenderá a dirigir! _

_Relena suspira, de fato, devido ao seus status ela não podia sair nas ruas como todas as pessoas comuns._

_-Fazer o que, né?_

_-É Relena, paciência, agora eu tenho de ir, ainda tenho muitos afazeres .- Noin sorri_

_-Ah sim...então até mais tarde._

_Quase uma da tarde, Heero resolve sair de casa, precisava comprar algumas coisas._

_Ele fora até uma loja de ferramentas para comprar alguns canos, já que um certo individuo (Duo) os havia quebrado._

_-Sinto senhor, mas o estoque está vazio, vendemos o ultimo faz uns cinco minutos, sinto muito mesmo. - diz o vendedor que se lamenta_

_-Tudo bem, obrigado – Heero sai da loja com raiva, odiava quando isso acontecia, sem mencionar a vontade de esganar o causador dos estragos._

_Falando no individuo Heero o encontrara indo a padaria._

_-Heero!Como está?-Duo sorridente com um saco de pães na mão - que cara é essa?!_

_Heero compra os pães e deixa Duo falando sozinho, para que não perdesse o controle e lhe socasse ali mesmo._

_-Ei Heero!Não me deixe falando sozinho!-Duo corre atrás de Heero - sei que está bravo comigo porque quebrei os canos da sua casa e ainda não paguei!-Duo revira os bolsos de sua mochila - toma ae os seus canos! Acabei de comprá-los._

_Heero pensa: "Então foi ele quem comprou os canos..."_

_-Então pega!Ou vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de bunda?!_

_-Cala a boca! E ...valeu! – diz Heero._

- Quer que eu vá na sua casa pra ajudar a concertar? - pergunta Duo.

- Não, obrigado. - Heero sabia que Duo era estabanado, então era mais fácil quebrar alguma coisa do que concertar.

- Então tá, Heero me empresta sua moto?

- Pra que? -Heero pergunta desconfiado.

- É que eu ia visitar a Relena, mas a casa dela fica meio longe pra se ir a pé, e não tem ônibus que passe lá.

- Eu te levo. - Heero respondeu involuntariamente.

_-Nossa, Heero que gentileza!_

_-Não é gentileza!-retruca Heero - acha mesmo que deixaria você chegar perto da mina moto depois do que fez com os canos?...Relena não é aquela garota que fomos na festa?_

_- Sim, por que ficou interessado? Se quiser eu te apres...- Duo é interrompido._

_-Não! Acontece que você a viu ontem! _

_- Eu sei, mas na pressa eu esqueci o presente em casa, estou indo levar. - Duo se explica._

_- Idiota. - suspira Heero._

_- Ah...mas como agradecimento eu te pago um sorvete. _

_- Não obrigado._

_- Bah! Eu vou pagar e pronto! Então a gente as três, tá? Eu preciso pegar o presente em casa ainda. - diz Duo._

_- Tá, e se atrasar esquece que eu não te levo, você vai ter que ir a pé. - diz Heero._

_-Não vou me atrasar,não esquenta!.Até - diz Duo_

_Heero achou melhor ficar quieto, sabia que se falasse "não" Duo insistiria até que ele concordasse. E mesmo por que...Heero não era má pessoa._

_Heero concertara os canos e se aprontara, às três horas pontualmente estava pronto, e milagrosamente Duo estava lá._

_Heero estranhou muito, uma vez na vida Duo havia chegado no horário combinado. Heero se perguntava se seria por causa da ameaça de Heero "Bem não importa"._

_-E ae bora!-diz Duo sorridente com o presente nas mãos_

_Assentindo com a cabeça os dois partem em direção a casa de Relena. Esta estava assistindo televisão na sala, na verdade o aparelho só estava ligado pois a moça nem prestava atenção, estava vagando em pensamentos que logo foram interrompidos pelo barulho da campainha._

_- Quem será?-se pergunta Relena._

Um dos criados foi atender a porta.

- Oiii, Fabi! A Relena tá ai?- pergunta Duo simpaticamente.

- Oie, está sim! Entrem!

Relena tem uma surpresa quando vê quem é que era.

- Oii Relena! voltamos! - diz Duo sorridente.

- Nossa, que prazer ver vocês ! - diz Relena sorridente.

- Hehe! Sei que você me adora hehehe, bem Relena ontem eu esqueci de trazer o seu presente, sabe... na pressa...- diz ele estendendo a mão com o presente.

- Nossa, obrigada! Não precisava ter se incomodado!

- Hehe de nada! Olha não espera muita coisa, eu sou pobre comprei coisa simples!

- Você sabe que pra mim o que importa é que foi com carinho. - diz Relena abrindo o presente.

- Hehe, ainda bem que você não é fresca porque se não eu não iria saber o que te dar - exclama Duo.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu gosto da originalidade dos seus presentes, a maioria é jóia... - diz Relena.

- E nem vejo você usar... são feios? - pergunta Duo

Não que sejam feios...mas não são de meu agrado...gosto de coisas mais simples. - Relena responde ao dar de ombros

- Então são feios!Bem desculpe...mas será que eu posso beber alguma coisa? Tõ morrendo de cede!- pergunta Duo

- Oh! desculpe a minha indelicadeza eu não servi nada! Fabi!! Traga algo para bebermos e alguns petiscos! Sim?

-Claro! Já volto!-Fabiana se retira

- Mas então Relena alguma novidade para contar?!

- Bem, Noin disse que eu ia aprender a dirigir! - Relena parecia de certa forma entusiasmada

- Oia que legal! E quando começa? - Pergunta Duo se sentando no sofá

- Amanhã!

Heero arqueia uma sobrancelha parecendo desconfiar de algo.

Duo que conhecia Heero muito bem soube então que este estava desconfiado de alguma coisa

-E Heero, mas que cara é essa?Parece até que ta desconfiado!

Heero olha Duo,mas como sempre não diz nada, e continua com a mesma expressão de desconfiança de antes.

-Relena, não liga pra esse cara ,ele se emburra a toa,viu?

-Acho que ele não gostou muito de mim. - Relena sorri um pouco sem jeito.

- Nem é, ele nasceu emburrado!Heero fala alguma coisa, tem boca pra que?

Heero pela primeira vez abre a boca.

- Nada, só fiquei surpreso, só isso.

- Surpreso com o que? Com uma dama como a Relena aprender a dirigir

Heero resolve falar logo de uma vez o que estava pensando:

- Eu vou ser o professor dela.

- O que? Tá zoando, né?! Nossa essa eu quero ver!

Relena surpresa não fala nada

Heero pensava se devia ter falado sobre isso...

- Duo... cala boca!

- Se não quiser dar aula para mim tudo bem! - Relena ainda não sabia o gênio do Heero, então achava que ele realmente não tinha ido com a cara dela.

- Tá vendo, Heero pensa no que diz primeiro, ela ainda não te conhece... Relena, ele é assim mesmo com todo mundo!

- É meu trabalho, não se preocupe. – Heero nunca media o que falava.

Relena permanece calada, analisando a situação acha que assim é melhor,pois temia piorar a situação.Nisso Fabiana chega com uma bandeja,com sucos e guloseimas.

- Desculpe a demora! - ela começa servi-los.

- Oba! Nossa esse biscoito é uma delícia!!- Duo já tinha pegado alguns para comer.

Heero observara como Duo se portava entre as pessoas, sempre divertido,alegre e cortez, e em seguida analisava a si mesmo,de certa forma Heero o admirava,pois nunca ele conseguiria agir daquela maneira,extrovertido,alguém agradável, que as pessoas apreciam a companhia.

-Ei,Heero...não vai comer nem beber nada?!-Duo estava olhando Heero completamente imóvel olhando o nada, totalmente estagnado.

- Pode se servir a vontade, ou o senhor não gosta de biscoitos? eu posso pedir pra trazerem algo que goste! - Relena tenta mais uma vez ser gentil.

Heero olha pra Relena, e pela primeira vez reflete antes de dizer algo.

- Não, obrigado, eu como biscoitos.

Relena realmente desejava se aproximar de Heero, mas ela tinha medo, já que ele se mostrara uma pessoa fria,e parecia não gostar muito dela.

-Nossa Relena, a sua festa tava show!Quando vai ter outra festa daquela?-Duo se sentiu meio constrangido com o silencio e tentou puxar assunto.

-Bem... daqui a um mês mais ou menos vai haver a festa de aniversario do meu irmão. Desde já, estão convidados!-acrescentou Relena com seu melhor sorriso.

-Pode deixar! Eu vou com toda certeza!E meu amigão aqui?-Duo da vários tapinhas nas costas de Heero que o olha mal humorado - também vai!-Duo abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha!

- Conto com a presença de vocês! - ela tenta disfarçar um pouco a tristeza, ela não sabia nem por que estava daquele jeito, já que não era nada de Heero, nem amiga era, não o conhecia direito, por que ficaria triste? Não tinha motivos para isso.

- Eu já vou, está tarde. –Heero olhava o relógio.

-Relena olhava o relógio e via que eram apenas seis e meia

-Relaxa!!!Amanhã você tem duas aulas particulares!E você tem que descansar. Não é Heero? - como de costume Heero não fala nada fica apenas observando Heero com cara de poucos amigos.

-Vocês poderiam ao menos ficar para o jantar!-Relena ainda insistia, queria realmente que eles ficassem.

- Hum, por mim beleza, você sabe que eu não recuso comida! he he he

-Humpf...que seja...ficamos para o jantar...-Heero sabia que Duo não o deixaria em paz até aceitar o convite..

- Esse é o Heero! - Duo deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Heero.

- Que bom! O que vocês gostariam de comer? - Relena parecia feliz com a resposta.

- Hum...bem eu adoro aquele macarronada que a Fabi faz!- Duo já até começava a salivar.

- Certo, e você Heero?

- Tanto faz.

_Na Hora do jantar, Heero se sente desconfortável, pois a mesa era imensa, e havia também uma quantidade excepcional de talheres e taças,ele não teve muitas aulas de etiqueta e ficava embaraçado com tamanha diversidade, ao olhar para Duo que visivelmente estava muito a vontade, comia tudo de qualquer jeito, só de ver aquela cena Relena já sorria, Duo não tinha vergonha de praticamente nada._

_Relena estava contente, pois como seus pais eram muito ocupados ,sempre tinha de jantar sozinha._

_Heero ainda olhava tudo, não tinha nem começado a comer, Relena ao percebe:_

_-Senhor Heero há algo de errado?_

_Heero não responde._

_-Heero tá preocupado como deve comer?Desencana come que nem eu!Só a Relena está aqui e ela não liga!Ou liga?_

_Relena desata a dar risada, Duo estava todo lambuzado de molho, Duo não estava entendendo o motivo de tanta risada._

_-Porco! - Heero lança um olhar assustador._

Relena tentava a todo custo parar de rir, mas não estava conseguindo, começaram a sair lágrimas dos olhos dela e a barriga começou a doer, Heero e Duo olhavam surpresos.

- Do que ela tá rindo? - Duo ainda não tinha entendido que ele era o motivo do riso.

_-Aff...limpe logo seu rosto!-Heero fala asperamente e só então Duo percebe que ele próprio é o motivo das risadas._

_Quando finalmente Relena consegue parar de rir, se recompõe e se desculpa._

_-Rir faz bem!Algumas pessoas deveriam rir mais vezes!! Né, Heero?-Duo lança uma indireta para Heero._

_Relena olhou para Heero por um instante, mas assim que seus olhos se encontraram, ela desviou o olhar para o próprio prato._

Heero é o primeiro á terminar o jantar, logo ele se levanta.

- Obrigado pelo jantar, agora vou indo.

- Espera um pouco aí Heero! Eu ainda não terminei de comer! - Duo ainda estava terminando de comer.

- Espere um pouco! Você ainda não comeu a sobremesa! - Relena queria por algum motivo faze-lo ficar um pouco mais.

_-Isso mesmo! Você tem que aproveitar!Afinal só come aquela gororoba que você mesmo prepara!-Duo tinha acabado de jantar mais queria comer a sobremesa._

_-Bem, vou pedir para trazerem a sobremesa!Tudo bem?-Pergunta Relena olhando pra Heero._

_-Tudo bem... - Heero se senta novamente. Duo estava estranhando, nessas ultimas horas Heero parecia ter ficado um pouco mais manso._

_Duo como sempre comeu com gosto,ele adorava doces,repetiu a sobremesa umas três vezes,até Heero se surpreendeu._

_-Seu estômago não tem fundo?-Heero estava ficando constrangido por Duo comer daquela forma._

_-Você que come igual a um passarinho!_

_-Comam o quanto quiserem!-Relena queria que aquele momento nunca mais terminasse, mas Heero como sempre era apressado._

_-Bem, vou indo. - Heero já terminara de comer._

_-É Relena, já está tarde e amanha o papai aqui tem que trabalhar!_

_-Entendo -Relena esboçou um sorriso triste-Mas podem me visitar quando quiserem,ficarei feliz em recebe-los.._

_Relena os acompanhou até a porta para se despedir, e apesar de estar triste por seus convidados partirem se sentia feliz, pois veria Heero novamente._

_**N/A – então pessoal espero que tenham gostado!demoramos um pouco ( você chama essa eternidade de pouco? ).**_

_**Mas enfim o capítulo três saiu! **_

_**Layla Hamilton Kikumaru: é verdade o Heero não muda, fazer o que? Mas ele não faz por maldade he he he... eu acho!**_

_**Que bom que gostou e aqui está o terceiro capítulo!**_

_**Bruna: é a Relena apareceu, e o Heero continua sendo grosso, mas se ele fosse de outro jeito aí não seria o Heero!**_

_**Rayara – chan: curiosa? Eu também estou he he he!! Demoramos um pouco mas o capítulo está aí!**_

_**Mei: agora é a gente pra fazer o capítulo quatro \o/**_


	4. Aula,passeioDuo Heero!

Relena acorda com a luz do Sol batendo em seu rosto, ainda era cedo, sete horas, mas ela não desejava mais dormir, ansiosa, não pela aula em si, mas pela pessoa que daria aula para ela.  
Como estava muito calor resolve tomar um banho gelado, o dia estava tão quente que a deixava toda suada. Assim ao abrir o chuveiro e sentir a água fria em contato com sua pele, ela treme um pouco, a água estava realmente gelada.  
Depois do banho, diante da porta aberta do armário, pela primeira vez fica indecisa quanto ao que vestir, inconscientemente queria se vestir bem, não era um encontro, nem nada do tipo, mas mesmo assim queria estar bonita de se olhar. Pegou algumas roupas para experimentar por fim se decidiu por algo bem simples, um jeans azul com uma camisa branca, prendeu os cabelos com uma presilha. Ela ia usar uma sandália, mas achou melhor colocar um tênis, não sabia exatamente como ia ser o primeiro dia de aula, então resolveu estar o mais confortável possível.  
Ainda eram oito horas, faltava uma hora para Heero chegar, nunca na vida Relena se sentira tão ansiosa, ela tomou seu café rapidamente, o tempo demorava a passar, pelo menos era o que a garota sentia, cada minuto parecia uma eternidade.  
Um pouco antes de o relógio bater nove horas a campainha toca, "será ele? "A própria estava ansiosa e resolve atender a porta. Assim que abriu a porta, sentiu-se feliz, sim era ele, Heero.  
- Bom dia! – Relena não sabia se sorria, mas era o que ela queria fazer.  
-... – Heero entra na casa, não parecia ter mudado de humor.  
Heero trazia uma mochila, dentro tinha vários papeis, provavelmente a mochila estava pesada.  
- Como vai ser a aula?- Relena pergunta um pouco apreensiva.  
- Teórica... – Heero responde rapidamente, não parecia dar a mínima para garota.  
- Entendo... – Relena se sentia desconfortável, ele sempre ficava com aquela cara séria. Eles foram para uma sala, Heero explicava as coisas para ela, que por sua vez aprendia rápido, coisa que o deixava surpreso.  
- Vamos para o próximo... – Heero abre outro livro.  
- Sim.   
Embora ele fosse antipático, Relena gostava da companhia dele, sentia-se desconfortável por algum motivo, mas mesmo assim era agradável estar junto dele.  
Durante três horas fora aquela aula, Relena se sentia um pouco cansada de tanto ler e escrever. Heero não mudara nem um pouco.  
- Por hoje é só. – Heero se levanta a arruma suas coisas.   
Relena se sentiu um pouco triste, ele ia embora. O resto do dia ficaria sozinha.  
- Não gostaria de tomar um pouco de chá antes de ir? – Relena o convida, embora soubesse a resposta.  
Heero não entendeu muito bem o motivo do convite, talvez não tivesse realmente motivo algum.  
Primeiramente ele ia responder "não", mas ao encará-la percebe que ela demonstrava um sorriso triste, pois ela imaginava a resposta que receberia, não era difícil saber o que ele faria, afinal ele era uma pessoa muito fechada, por que se daria ao trabalho de tomar chá com ela?  
Ele olha o relógio por alguns momentos teria um compromisso logo mais, mesmo que quisesse não teria como aceitar.  
- Sinto muito, tenho que ir. – Heero nem pensou muito para responder.  
-Tudo bem. Eu entendo – Relena sabia que ele responderia aquilo,mas tentava não demonstrar a decepção com um sorriso.- Eu te acompanho até aporta.  
- Não precisa. Relena não entendia aquele sentimento, afinal de contas o que estava havendo com ela?O relógio marcava meio dia, estava quase na hora do almoço, como sempre almoçaria sozinha, Noin tivera que sair, era quase todo dia a mesma coisa.  
Muitos pensam que ser rico é uma coisa boa, mas para ela isso era o de menos, preferia ser pobre e ter uma vida mais feliz, do que ficar sozinha.   
Relena entra na cozinha para beber um pouco de água.  
- Senhorita Relena, o almoço será servido agora ou prefere mais tarde? – uma das empregadas pergunta.  
- Pode servir agora. Depois do almoço ela resolve sair, era uma pessoa muito importante, todos a conheciam, então não poderia sair por aí assim, só porque querer sair, não era assim que funcionava. Ela colocou um boné, óculos escuros, uma calça larga e uma camisa.  
- Acho que assim ninguém vai me reconhecer. – Relena não se preocupava muito em ser reconhecida ou não, mas Noin ficaria brava.  
Ela saiu andando, andou quase meia hora até chegar a um ponto de ônibus, ela não sabia muito bem andar de ônibus, já que sempre tivera seu chofer, uma vez na sua vida queria ser uma pessoa comum.  
Relena subiu no primeiro ônibus que passou, queria ir para qualquer lugar fora de casa, então não fazia diferença para onde ele se dirigia.  
Descendo do ônibus, caminhando se sentiu um pouco perdida, muitas pessoas ao seu redor...  
- Acho que vou pra lá. – Relena avista uma feirinha, onde muitas coisas interessantes estavam expostas para venda.  
Enquanto andava via muitas coisas bonitas, tanto que até comprou algumas...  
Passaram-se mais de quatro horas, ela ainda andava por aí, estava começando a ficar com fome, então resolveu parar em uma lanchonete.  
- O que vou comer? – Relena não comia muito aquele tipo de comida.  
- Relena? – uma voz familiar à chama, então ao se virar para identificar de onde vem.  
- Duo? – Relena ficara surpresa, não esperava encontrá-lo.  
- O que faz aqui? – Duo a reconhecera de longe, já que ele que deu a idéia daquele disfarce.  
- Só queria dar uma volta... e você o que faz aqui?  
- Vim fazer umas comprinhas, sabe como é, né... – Duo se senta junto a ela. – E aí, como foi que você se saiu no seu primeiro dia de aula?  
- Ele é um ótimo professor.  
- Não foi bem isso que eu perguntei, não perguntei como o Heero se saiu e sim você!  
- Ah, eu acho que estou me saindo muito bem!  
Os dois tomaram lanche juntos, de fato Duo era um ótimo amigo.  
- É um desperdício. – Duo parecia um pouco indignado.  
- O que é um desperdício? – Relena não entendia.  
- Uma garota legal como você ficar trancada em casa, você devia sair mais. – Duo no começo não gostava de Relena, achava que ela por fato de ser rica era uma pessoa arrogante, mas depois de conhecê-la melhor achava justamente o oposto.  
- Você sabe que não posso ficar saindo. Tanto que saí escondida. – Relena de certa forma se sentia uma prisioneira.  
- Eu vou mudar isso, deve ser chato ficar em casa. Vou fazer você se divertir ou não me chamo Duo Maxwell! – Duo gostava de ajudar seus amigos.  
- Hã?- Relena não sabia o que Duo planejava, mas o deixou fazer o que quisesse.  
Depois de tomarem lanche...  
- Bem agora eu vou indo! Quer que eu te leve pra casa? – Duo se oferece apesar de ele ir de ônibus para casa também.  
- Não precisa! Eu ainda vou passar em alguns lugares! Depois nos vemos então! – Relena se despede de Duo e sai andando por aí.  
De fato ela não queria voltar para casa, mas já estava anoitecendo e para ser sincera ela estava um pouco perdida.  
Andando mais um pouco distraída, pensando em como voltar para casa, ela poderia ligar e pedir para alguém ir busca-la, mas ela não desejava isso, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por esbarrar em alguém.  
- Me desculpe!! Eu estava distraída e-e... Heero? – Relena ficara surpresa.  
- Relena? – Heero também ficara surpreso, talvez até mais que Relena.- O que faz aqui?  
- E-eu vim dar uma volta. – Relena ficou um pouco nervosa, não sabia que palavras usar.  
- ...- Heero ia continuar a andar, tinha algumas coisas para fazer.  
- Desculpe, mas você sabe que ônibus eu pego para voltar para casa? – Relena se sentia envergonhada perguntando aquilo, não saber voltar para casa? Era ridículo.  
- Eu te levo de volta, só que eu ainda tenho algumas coisas para fazer, se quiser que eu te leve vai ter que vir comigo. – Heero não parecia ligar muito, mas de certa forma parecia estar de bom humor.

**N/A- Gentemmm!! Desculpa a demora! TTTT, mas minha inspiração para escrever esta fanfiction estava em baixa... tanto que o capitulo está um pouco curta... **

**Agradecer minha amiga Mei, que editou pra mim!**

**Minhas fanficiotions, algumas são escritas em duplas, então ou eu demoro ou minha dupla demora, na maioria das vezes ambas. **

**Minhas fanfictions passam por quatro etapas.**

**Escrevo. (jogo idéias e monto o capitulo)**

**Edição. (Corrigir erros ortográficos, gramática, concordância...etc. Que é feito pela Mei, nesta fanfiction pelo menos ela que edita)**

**Edição parte2(a fanfiction volta pra mim, pra ver se realmente está tudo okay, se bem que sempre escapa alguma coisa ¬¬)**

**Posto a fic****!(depois de um duro trabalho, hora da recompensa! XD).**

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Miyavi Kikumaru: he he, eu acho bem mais divertido escrever em dupla! Juntar idéias e jeitos de escrever...quanto mais gente melhor! E obrigada, embora minha inspiração estar em baixa... xD**

**Rayara-chan: eita! Que coisa!! A culpa não é sua, é minha por demorar para postar! Rs rs! Espero que leia o capítulo quatro! E me diga o que achou! Ta?! **

**Lica: Não fica triste não! Aqui está o capítulo quatro! Pode deixar não vou parar a minha fanfiction! Não penso em parar nenhuma nas quais eu escrevo, acontece que tem fanfictions que a inspiração vem mais rápido! Bem espero que goste! ;)**


	5. Sentimentos Florecem

Relena se sentia envergonhada por precisar de ajuda com algo tão simples,mas agora que estava com Heero se sentia segura de voltar pra casa

Relena se sentia envergonhada por precisar de ajuda com algo tão simples,mas agora que estava com Heero se sentia segura de voltar pra casa

- Bem, então vamos. – Heero começa a andar.

- Me desculpe, mas para onde vamos?

- Preciso resolver algo... – Heero fala rapidamente e sem ao menos olhar para ela.

Ficaram calados por todo caminho, ela queria puxar assunto, mas não sabia como,e tinha medo de incomodar mais ainda logo chegam em uma loja.Parecia velha,a vitrine com alguns aparelhos televisores antigos acumulava pó, as paredes do lado de fora e as grades de proteção estavam pixados.

Era a primeira vez que Relena entrava em uma loja como aquela, ela não sabia sequer que tipo de loja era aquela, nem pra que serviam a maioria das coisas que estava lá, ficou olhando para alguns aparelhos, e Heero negociava com o vendedor gordo e careca da loja.

- Isso é muito barato para o que realmente vale!!Não vai achar outro mais barato garoto!

- Não pagarei esse preço absurdo... sei quanto isso realmente vale...se não aceitar vou a outra loja -Heero faz um olhar ameaçador pro gordo.

- Puff...você não tem jeito mesmo...o que acha de levar isso para sua namoradinha...se levar posso dar um desconto razoável nos dois..

Relena estava fuçando em algumas velharias enquanto ouvia a conversa de Heero..ficou subitamente envergonhada...então eles pareciam mesmo dois namorados?Estava tão encabulada que não conseguia ouvir a resposta.

- Relena...vamos..-Heero frio como sempre...pegava a sacola de compras e se dirigia para a saida sem ao menos lançar-lhe um olhar..

- Estou indo!- Relena corre para onde está Heero, entretanto próximo à saída da loja à calça de Relena prende em um pedaço de ferro de uma antena velha que estava proximo ao corredor.

- Aii!Droga! – Na calça agora havia um rasgo por onde um pouco de sangue escorria Relena sai da loja sentindo sua perna ardendo

- Hum...sorte que o ferro não está enferrujado. – ele a pega no colo e se dirige para uma farmácia.- Mas por via das duvidas é melhor desinfetar isso...

- Obrigada. – Relena o agradece envergonhada, ele a fita por um segundo e desvia o olhar.

Na farmácia uma moça gentil limpa o corte e coloca dois pontos falsos para o ferimento cicatrizar mais rápido.

-Pronto agora tome mais cuidado sim senhorita?O senhor quem vai pagar os medicamentos?-ela se refere à Heero enquanto se dirige ao caixa..Relena faz menção de protestar mas antes que consiga dizer uma palavra ele responde prontamente.

-Isso mesmo...aqui está..Bem, agora vamos, consegue andar?

- Sim, não foi nada demais. – Relena andava mancando um pouco por causa da dor, mas não queria deixar transparecer.

Já estava bem escuro quando eles saíram da loja e não havia muito movimento nas ruas.

- Agora vou te levar pra casa.

Relena sabia que quando chegasse em casa ia levar bronca por ter saído sozinha, mas ela nem ligava, estava esfuziante,Heero havia cuidado dela e parecia se importar ao menos um pouco.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe o incomodo.

Ela esperava que Heero não dissesse nada, mas para sua surpresa ele responde mesmo que sem olhá-la.

- Não é incomodo...

Relena estava muito feliz, finalmente estava se aproximando mais de alguém,depois de pegarem um ônibus e andarem um pouco chegam a casa de Relena, da rua observam as luzes que escapam da janela se aproximando a cada passo dado em direção a casa.

- Gostaria de entrar um pouco?

- Nã...

Antes que Heero terminasse sua resposta Noin abre a porta, e na luz amarelada do hall de entrada que fugia para fora parecia sobressair ainda mais as marcas de preocupação do rosto da mesma.

-Senhorita Relena onde esteve?Estava tão preocupada..o que é isso na sua perna?Sangue??Afinal o que aconteceu?

- Desculpe... Eu quis sair... Não agüentava mais ficar em casa. Se eu falasse pra você, jamais deixaria

- Relena... Sabe que eu gosto muito de você! Você não é uma pessoa comum como as outras que pode sair quando bem entender! Tente compreender acabou dando trabalho para o senhor Heero.

- Eu sei Noin, mas eu não agüentava mais ficar em casa trancada sem poder sair sinto muito por essa atitude egoísta.-Relena abaixa a cabeça envergonhada

- Entre e tome um banho...você parece cansada...Sinto muito senhor Heero por lhe causar tantos transtornos...-Noin se inclina num cumprimento de desculpas.

Não se preocupe não foi um incomodo para mim...

Relena obedece, vai tomar um banho, Heero vai para sua casa, estava cansando passou o dia todo fora de casa, assim que chegou em casa dormiu profundamente.

Depois do banho Relena se deita, estava cansada também, mas não conseguia dormir, ela se lembrava do dia que passou, um dia diferente, e ainda encontrou Heero, ela se sentia feliz, apesar de ele continuar frio como sempre.

A noite passa voando, Relena acorda com o sol batendo em seu rosto, ainda estava morrendo de sono, só tinha conseguido dormir depois de horas tentando, sentindo-se cansada vira o rosto e tenta dormir novamente.

Heero, acabara de acordar um pouco surpreso, pois sonhara com Relena, ele não se lembrava muito bem do sonho, mas por alguma razão ele se sentia estranho e resolve ir ao banheiro tomar uma ducha gelada, ainda estava um pouco sonolento.

As nove horas da manhã ele estava lá,enquanto que Relena ainda dormia...

- Relena, o senhor Heero chegou!- Noin bate na porta, não obtendo responde, bate novamente, mais uma vez sem resposta resolve entrar no quarto- Relena!!Ainda dormindo?! O senhor Heero está aqui! –ela sacode levemente a garota.

-Hã? – ela abre os olhos, ao ouvir o nome do Heero se levanta de sobressalto. - Ah!! Droga! Por que eu fui dormir de novo?! Noin, pede pra ele esperar um pouco? Vou me trocar, num segundo!

- Se apresse! Ele não gosta nem um pouco de esperar. – Noin sai e fecha a porta.

Relena se arrumou em uma velocidade fora do normal, por não querer deixar Heero esperando, assim que terminou de se arrumar, saiu do quarto e foi até o encontro de Heero que parecia inexpressivo como sempre.

- Desculpe a demora!

-Tudo bem, vamos começar. – ele se levanta.

Na outra sala junto de Relena, Heero se sentia incomodado, não sabia exatamente o que era.

Enquanto a aula passava, Relena procurava prestar atenção no que Heero dizia, mas estava um pouco difícil de se concentrar. Cada vez que ele chegava um pouco mais perto sentia o coração dela disparando - Bom, alguma pergunta até aqui?

- Por enquanto, não.

- Muito bem, então por hoje é só. – Heero começa arrumar suas coisas.

Por algum motivo Relena queria fazê-lo ficar, então quase que sem pensar.

- Ah! Eu tenho sim uma dúvida! – Relena apenas inventara aquela duvida, ela tinha entendido muito bem a explicação, mas era um jeito de fazê-lo ficar uma pouco mais.

- Diga.

Relena começou a inventar um monte de duvidas e o prendeu ali por quase uma hora.

- Bem, se são apenas essas as duvidas eu vou indo. – Heero parecia não se importar de ficar ali, o que era estranho.

Relena não respondeu, seu rosto demonstrava que estava um pouco triste, afinal de contas ela não o veria pelo o resto do dia, se tivesse um jeito de fazer ele ficar...

- Bem, vou indo. Até a manhã. – Heero se sentiu incomodado vendo a cara de tristeza dela, mas ele disse para si mesmo não se importar.

- Relena, visita pra você... – a empregada a chama.

- Quem é? – Relena pergunta curiosa, não esperava visita nenhuma.

- O Sr... – a empregada não termina de falar, pois é interrompida pelo próprio visitante.

- Sou eu... – Relena ficara surpresa em ver quem era.


End file.
